Surprise Surprise!
by victoria-thetrueMTlover
Summary: Just after Eclipse, bella marries edward and is turned into a vampire but unexpected things happen...first fanfic in like 2years need some help aka reviews please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise surprise!**  
disclamer: i do not own twilight series or any caracters. im only 13 .

_Chapter one_

"i love you" Was the only thing that he said as soon as he placed the ring on my fringer.

"i love you too" i whispered in this ear and we were finally togeher. That meant that very very soon i will become one of them- a vampire. I was honestly scared, just thinking of hurting someone, gave me knots in my stomach. But i still made up my mind. I will live forever with Edward, the guy i love so three days of burning in my veins from being bitten wont be so bad.

"smile!" Alice suddently popped up in between me and edward, and took a snapshot, witch i was surely to delete asap.

I could give you hundreds of reasons why i hated alice- shopping and her hyperactive mind! But she still was my sister from another mother. So i would just try to deal with it, and find a way to keep myself calm for the rest of my enternity i will have to spend with her.

The evening came to an end. All the guests, witch we had just a few, were leaving. I said goodbye to my mother and Phil, my dad Charlie. Oh, i thought, how i wish Jacob came. But the rules are rules.

"whats wrong love?" edward asked putting his arm around my waist "it seems like such a happy day"

"oh, nothing really. just thinking of something" i was glad he couldnt read my mind

"as your new husband, tell me whats going on!"

"promise of not getting mad?" i was freaked- what will he say?

" sure i guess..."

"well i just kinda miss jake. i havent seen him in such a long time, and now im becoming a vampire." i frowned

"if you really want you can go visit him. its not like im just trying to keep you with me and that it" he smiled, but i could see that he was a bit upset

"you know, maybe not, he was rude and everything for the past month or so. he doesnt deserve it huh?" as a joke i poked him in his side and the lovely crooked smile came to his face.

"well thats your choice" the laughed and picked me up

i wiggled trying to get out of his strong grip but no use- he started running. i was so used to him running so fast that i didnt need to close my eyes.

"edward! where are you taking me?" i yelped

"oh you'll see" and started running much more faster

soon he carried me into cullens home and set me gently on the couch in their living room.

"so" he asked "what would you like as your last human experience?"

"well" i stumbled "the only thing i really need is you" a happy smile broke my face and Edwards lit up with his usual crooked one "a kiss would do it"

"so are you ready then?" he picked me up again "how about my room" and ran up the the stairs and through the long hall to the room at the end. As he carried me in i saw his room covered in candles and his bed as soft as ever.

"everyone left. so im the only one here, just with you. i promise not to leave you at all during your transformation." and then ke kissed me. the kiss was soft, and felt like Edward didnt want to let go.

"ugh...im...still...human...gotta...breahe!" and pushed away

"oh whoops sorry" he he smled "i didnt mean it. but are you ready?"

And just as i said "yes" his teeth pierced my skin lightly, and the burning began. All i could do was hold on tho his hand and count the three days that the buring would last, knowing that soon i will be with him for ever...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

After three days were over, i realised what edward felt. An urge for blood. But thankfully i had edward to stop me and to teach me how to hunt and to only drink animal blood. Soon, i knew what to do around people, but i was still really thirsty. I wanted to taste real human blood, not just smelly overly dry blood of an animal.

I have changed the way i looked. My eyes turned topaz, witch matched my hair perfectly. When i thought i couldnt have became more pale, i did, with such pale skin my cheekbones started to pop out making me look more thin.

Alice, having her shopping addiction took me shopping, getting me a brand new wardrobe. All to match my hair and my eyes, but she didnt forget about Edward's favorite - blue. She would never forget about that.

A week passed. I was getting to hang of it, when esme told me the news.

"bella?" she asked "can I talk to you?" and started walking out

"umm sure esme" oh how i wish i got the gift of reading minds like edward, but no, i had to get the gift of seeing through things! And with that i already got a buise on my forhead from running into a wall that i thought wasnt there!

"so bella, we got some serious things to talk about, first of all, all of us are leaving. And guess where we're going? Chicago!" she clapped her hands.

"oh wow thats awesome!" i smiled but i wasnt really happy about it. how could we go out? it was so sunny there

"we aleady found houses for all of us!"

"all of us?"

"you and edward are going to live together for a while, with out us disturbing you." she let the information and shock sink in. "and that brings me to the second point. I know you are a vampire now but, well... just dont do it too often."

"do what often?" i was too slow that day

"well... umm... you know... it?" she stumbled

"ohhh! i get it" but i wondered why is she talking about it "but what makes you think we will do it too much?"

"you know bella, sex is very addicting" if she would have saw me now i would have been blushing so hard and i think esme saw that "if you want you can go,  
i think im done."

finally, i tought and left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

The bags were packed. The taxi was waiting by the front door. We were finally moving to Chicago, I was really nervous and couldn't erase the look on Charlies face when Edward told him i had "drowned".

Ren? threw a scandal. She hung up the phone when Edward told her the "news". When he tries to call back she wouldnt pick up the phone, but on his third try Phil answered, with Ren?s sobs in the background. He was very angry and upset at the same time because they had news of their own. The two of them had adopted a ten year-old boy named Alex.

If i was "alive" i would have been a sister! Well, almost, but i couldnt come back now.

Just seconds after that we heard a soft, childish voice asking if everything was alright. It was Alex. Ren? explained everything to him, and his answer made my heart jump- "By the things you told me about her, she sounded like an amazing daugter and a sister."

Now i was happy. Alex sounded like a very thoughtful and polite boy, but at the same time I was heartbroken from having to leave them.

"I promise we'll visit them somehow" Edward told me, and wrapped his hands around my petite body.

"thats a great-" the driver honked, cutting me off "-idea! Noe c'mon we have to hurry!"I laughed and pulled him in

On the plane, me and Edward got great seat away from the rest of the Cullen family. I was quite happy being a vampire, not having to sleep, eat, and just having time to spend with Edward and his, now also my, family.

During the flight we had planned every little thing we would do in Chicago. from the first day to the end of the month.

The hours flew by. Now i was seeing the city lights. The seatbelt sign came on. We were going for landing! I checked my watch- it was 3 am. That meant the flight came early.

Me and Edward met the Cullens, picked up our luggage and went outside to get their car and fetch a taxi for me and Edward.

We said our good-byes when Alice exclaimed:

"Wait! Bella i have something for you" and she gave me a box covered with golden wrapping paper.

"what is it?" I asked, but i already look into the box with my gift i got when i became a vampire.

"Well open up" she smiled

I opened the box. Inside was a deep sky blue motorolla razr, and on the side was a chain with 8 little sqares on it. I read all the letters out loud:

"R, A, E, E, C, E, J and B. Wa-a-a-ait," i said "they all stand for our names"

"And for all the Cullens now" Esme added "Enjoy"

"Oh thank you so much! Now we'll definately saty in touch!" I laughed

"Im sorry to interrupt" Edward came to me "But we have to go. The driver is getting pretty mad." He pointed in the cabs direction

"well then bye!" I have everyone a hug

"Bye Bells, see ya Edward!" they all replied as we got into the car.

**_Im really sorry for now updating this story for a while- someone was hogging my computer so i couldnt work. But i promise to have more soon!  
Victoria_**

**__**


End file.
